The Mentalist goes to Disneyworld
by Mentalistforever23
Summary: A friend of the DA is found dead at Disney World. The team are sent across the country to investigate. Possibly Jane/Lisbon romance later. Rated T for safety. Sorry about the rubbish title. This is my first fic. :  please review!


'I'm sorry Lisbon. He insisted that I send Jane and unfortunately that means you have to go too, and the rest of your unit.'

'Why do they need us to go anyway? I'm sure central Florida has a perfectly competent Major Crimes Unit of their own'

'I'm sure they do, but due to Jane's,' Hightower hesitated slightly before she continued, 'eh, unique, set of skills, the DA has insisted and you know fine well that when the DA insists you don't argue. It's not like it's gonna cost you anything. All your flights and accommodation are paid for by CBI, and you get free access to Disneyworld.'

'That's really not a selling point when the only reason I get in for free is to inspect a homicide.'

Lisbon, you're going. Flights are booked for tomorrow from Sacramento International at 7am so you even get the rest of the day off to pack. Go, tell your team and get ready to leave.'

'Yes ma'am.' Lisbon turned to leave the office with a look of grim resignation on her face.

'Good luck,' called Hightower as the door began to close. Lisbon didn't turn around. Still leaning against the front of her desk, Hightower smirked to herself. She did feel slightly bad, forcing Lisbon to spend a minimum of a week on the opposite side of the country with Patrick Jane. Second to none the most annoying person on the planet.

Although she knew it wasn't Hightower's fault Lisbon was still pissed off as she re-entered the bullpen. Her anger must have showed as Van Pelt turned from her computer, a look of concern etched on her face.

'Boss, what's wrong?' Lisbon looked at her and smiled slightly. She felt bad for causing the now severely panicked look on Van Pelt's face. At her words both Cho and Rigsby looked up from their desks curiously and even Jane stopped staring at the ceiling for a moment so as to give Lisbon his full attention. A rare occurrence.

Lisbon sighed.

'Go home, pack, be at Sacramento International at 5.30 am tomorrow, September 4th.' Here she broke off, and for a fraction of a second she looked like she would collapse. She recovered herself instantly, ashamed of her moment of weakness. Both Rigsby and Van Pelt looked confused. Cho as usual remained expressionless and waited for information that he knew was coming. Jane however smiled broadly at Lisbon and then turned back to give his full attention to the shapes on the ceiling. Lisbon scowled at him which made him smile even wider. Jane had all the information he needed for now. They were headed on a trip, of that he was sure, but he didn't know why. He didn't really care either. He continued to smile to himself as Lisbon began to speak once more. 'There's been a homicide in Central Florida, The Magic Kingdom of Walt Disney World to be exact. Unfortunately for us it was a close friend of the DA. Name is Charles Williams, 48, an accountant by profession, on holiday with his wife and 3 children. Obviously once we arrive the body will be removed so we have only photos and the coroners report to work off. Hightower has already approved our take over of the case with the local law enforcement though they're not happy. Though when it comes to it neither am I.' She paused and then continued. 'Other than that I don't know much about it really. We'll be met by a couple of reps from their end at Orlando international who'll explain things more thoroughly.'

'Boss, are you serious' came Rigsby's voice for the first time since Lisbon had re-appeared with what she clearly considered grim news. Rigsby on the other hand had assumed an expression suitable to that of a seven year old boy who had just been told he was to go on a similar trip. Minus the death, obviously.

'Do you honestly think I would look like this if I were kidding. We leave early so go home and get packing. Bring enough clothes for at least a week. Though not too many or they'll keep us there forever.

'What's wrong with that?' said Rigsby chuckling to himself.

'Oh please.' Lisbon, whose look had gradually relaxed, frowned once more. 'It's a bunch of overly happy people in stupid costumes lying to kids about imaginary characters while their parents take dumb photos.'

'Were you ever a child?' questioned Jane. He lookes towards Lisbons scowling face and smiled to himself briefly. He couldn't help but smile as he always did whenever Lisbon employed the use of this face. He found it cute, like a small child who's mother had refused them sweets. Not that he would ever tell her so. He enjoyed not having 9mm bullet sized holes through him thank-you very much.

'I agree with Rigsby. It'll be fun.' He said enthusiastically.

'It doesn't matter either way whether we want to go or not. We have to. Trust me, if this was an optional trip, I would be running in the opposite direction. Now go home. Leave whatever you're doing now. The time extension on paperwork deadlines has been approved.' They all sat and looked at Lisbon for a moment, before standing up grabbing jackets, cell phones and anything else they needed and exiting the bull pen. Only Jane remained on his couch, showing no sign of movement and still grinning to himself. He looked up suddenly as he realised that Lisbon was still watching him expectantly. She still looked downcast as she looked away and started to make her way back toward her office. However as he watched her, the expression changed slightly, she was not angry, she was sad, very sad.

He allowed her to walk away without saying a word but noticing that her head remained down as he watched her retreating back and the office door close behind her. He was hit by a wave of sadness as he realised quite how miserable the forthcoming trip had made her though he did not understand why. He made the decision to find out and stood up making his way slowly to Lisbon's office door. He didn't knock but proceeded to open the door slowly. Lisbon was facing away from him looking out of her window but as she heard the door open she began to turn around. Her hand automatically moved toward her face to wipe away the tear that was slowly running down her face. Her movement was not missed by Jane who closed the door softly behind him.

'What is it?' questioned Lisbon. She tried to keep her voice steady, but it was slightly croaky and she turned away on the pretence of shifting the papers on her desk so she could wipe away another tear. As she turned back to face Jane, she jumped as she realised that he had moved close behind her.

'Oh Lisbon, what's wrong?' Jane asked sympathetically.

'It's nothing. I just don't want to go on this trip. That's all,' she replied her voice still slightly croaky. 'Tomorrow.' She almost whispered the last word and suddenly Jane understood. He realised why the date had almost caused her to pass out, why permanently strong and professional Lisbon was standing in her office trying to cover up her tears. He couldn't help himself. He took a step closer and hugged her and to his amazement she didn't pull away. She just stood there, allowing his arms to slowly rock her back and forth as the tears, unhidden and uncontrollable now, rolled slowly down her cheeks.

'How many years is it now?' he asked her quietly.

'It'll be 25 tomorrow,' she sobbed. 'I know its ridiculous but 25 years ago she was still here. I could have stopped her from getting into that car. If I had never asked to go on this very holiday, Disney World, I mean, she wouldn't have been in that car and she wouldn't be dead.' Here she broke down and Jane realised that had he not been holding her she would have collapsed to the floor.

'You can't blame yourself for your Mothers death,' he told her quietly. 'That was the fault of a drunk driver.' She didn't reply. 'Please Lisbon, look at me.' It took her a moment but eventually she looked up. Her eyes were red and tears continued to stream from them, but she made no noise she just looked at him. He continued. 'I know better than anyone that guilt is all consuming but this truly wasn't your fault. You need to understand that.' She sighed slowly pulled away from his grip. He realised that, for now, there was no point in arguing with her. She stacked some of the paper on her desk and put the majority in a briefcase on her chair. He didn't try to stop her from taking the paperwork because he knew that for tonight at least she wouldn't be completing any of it. She turned back toward him, finally in control of her emotions enough to speak.

'You can go. I have to pack a few things before I leave.' She felt awful for breaking down like that, especially in front of Jane and she wanted to be alone in case she began to cry again.

'I understand that you probably want to be alone, but I can't leave you to drive home yourself. Do you think I could ever forgive myself if I let you get in a car in this state and then you crashed and….' He couldn't finish that sentence so he let it hang. 'Let me drive you home.'

'But my car is in the lot and I need something to get to the airport in tomorrow.' She said.

'Don't worry about that. I'll pick you up tomorrow.' It was Lisbon's turn to realise that there was no point in arguing. She didn't have the energy to argue with him. She finished packing and followed him out of her office. Why was it that no matter how miserable she was, Jane could always make her feel that bit better? She locked the door and together they started toward the lift.


End file.
